Knights and Moonlilies
by Sweet Ashori
Summary: Sequel to "Moonlit Dance". Asta and Noelle struggle to communicate their feelings to each other, but when a witch's spell curses Noelle into a deep sleep where only the one she cares for most can rescue her, Asta realizes he's the only one that can save her. Asta x Noelle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As before, I don't own Black Clover. I just own my headcanon.

Authoress' Note: Here's the next part in my series of Asta x Noelle fanfics! There is still one more part to this series before I finally reach the end of my story arc~ I thank you for being part of this journey with me, and please enjoy!

Knights and Moonlilies

Chapter 1

The Black Bulls Headquarters was abuzz with excitement. It was that time again: payday. Which meant everyone was jovial and anxious to figure out what to spend their funds on this time. That also meant that it was time for a trip to Kikka and visits to its markets.

Which is where Magna, Finral, Asta, and Noelle found themselves today. While Finral had gone on his own to find a date – something the others were sure he was going to fail at – the rest of the gang went to the Black Market in hopes of finding a few things for themselves, as well as a list of things that Captain Yami had requested they pick up as well.

Like the last time they arrived, Asta couldn't believe everything he was seeing for sale in the market, and Magna and Noelle had to spend most of their time trying to corral the excited swordsman to prevent him from accidentally breaking something. For the young Silva, it was something that both annoyed her yet also amused her.

It had been about three weeks since the trio's last mission together, where they had gone back to a village they had visited in an earlier mission to help with its repair and joined in their annual lunar celebration. It was during that mission where Noelle learned for sure what her feelings were for Asta, although it also left her confused as to what he may had felt for her. As she watched Asta at another booth, trying to help Magna on a choice for something he wanted, she thought about that day for the umpteenth time. The way he held her hand that first night there, comforting her as a storm raged on outside... the many times he looked at her longingly as they talked and danced... the moment alone on the beach where they were just seconds away from a romantic kiss... She often wondered what all of that meant to him.

Since the mission, the two never really discussed what happened between them. They seemed to have fallen back into their usual routine: he was his usual, goofy, impulsive self while she maintained her haughty yet sometimes charming attitude. They were together often, but they seemed to act like they were just friends... Yet she didn't want to believe at all that they were "just friends". She wanted to believe there was something more to them, but with each day going by without a whisper on it... She tried not to let it bother her, but it did eat at her, little by little and day by day.

However, unbeknownst to her, Asta had also been thinking about that day as well. That mission also opened his eyes to his feelings, although he was still left confused by them. He couldn't deny that he felt something very strongly for the water mage, something beyond just their usual kinship. Yet he couldn't find the words or means to articulate that to her, or even to himself. Even after everything that happened, everything that _could've_ happened, he struggled to confirm what exactly he felt in his heart. There was that part of him that still wanted to remain loyal to Sister Lily, the woman that previously captured his constant attention back in his home village of Hage, but there was now that part that told him that everyone that stated they "could never be" were right and that he should focus on his budding emotions for Noelle. Yet, how could he? How could he just forget about those feelings he harbored for so long? Even though now he was confused on what those feelings could even be in comparison to his feelings for Noelle?

As Magna raged on about trying to get a good price on something, his eyes darted over towards Noelle, her eyes fixated on a selection of magical charms. He could feel his heart starting to pick up its beat, watching as delicate fingers brushed over one of them, her eyes focused on her selection yet also distracted by something else. He wanted to go over to her, question her on what was wrong, yet before he could even make a step towards her, he felt Magna gripping at his robe, dragging him away angrily towards another booth.

She could hear his screams and sighed, moving on from the charms towards a vendor of books, aided by a wrinkly old woman covered in a dark green cloak. She peered at the titles, some of them hard to make out due to old age, then sighed again as she looked up to see the two of them arguing over some stupid-looking trinket. Her chest tightened a bit as her gaze lingered on the ash-blonde teen; she wished he'd come over her by her and maybe they could finally have a chance to talk about things. Even just a few words would be welcomed! Every day felt like there were shields going up between them, keeping them apart from being able to just communicate with each other about this and if they could just bring them down, even for a few moments-

"You seem troubled, dearie. Is there something weighing heavy on your heart?"

Her attention quickly turned towards the woman that spoke to her. "Oh, no, not at all, ma'am!" she stated hurriedly, "My apologies for lingering around your booth."

"Nonsense, child. You're not bothering this old soul. But I do feel as though there is something amiss with you," the elder replied with a smile, her eyes subtly looking over at Asta, then back at Noelle, "And it's my guess that it involves that boy over there. Am I correct?"

Noelle promptly blushed, "N-no, not at all! If anything, I'm annoyed with how distracting and loud they're being! They have no shame, and they're supposed to be representing the Black Bulls! Especially that Asta... he doesn't even know how to be silent!"

The woman laughed, "That blush seems to answer my question."

The water mage groaned, her flustering slowing down. "Ugh... Am I really that obvious?"

She sighed for the third time, and the booth keeper continued to smile. "I've been on this Earth for many years, dearie. I've seen many looks of people in love, and you have the very same look. I can sense how much it is weighing on you. Unrequited feelings, perchance?"

"Well... I guess yes? A lot has happened recently between us and I don't know where we stand. We hadn't had the chance to talk about it... Then there's another woman involved as well, and it's all frustrating," Noelle explained, then shook her head vigorously, "Wait, why am I saying all of these things now!? You're a complete stranger; why are you even so curious about what I even have to say!?"

The old lady laughed heartily, much to Noelle's chagrin. "My child, it seems that it weighs so hard on you that it's practically spilling from your lips. Perhaps it will do you good to discuss it?" she inquired.

"I'm sure... But I really don't want to discuss my love life with a stranger. More so than I already have. My apologies," Noelle replied, trying to polite and not offend the vendor.

Still, it didn't damper the old lady's expression. With a glimmer in her eye, she continued to chatter, "Alright... Well, then maybe you can find comfort in a book? In particular, I believe I know just the story for you. That book, on your right."

Noelle followed a pointed finger towards the object of discussion, picking it up from the table. "The Moon... lily?" she read the title aloud, although wasn't entirely sure of it as it was very faded, "What is this one about?"

"Ah, it's a romance! In a kingdom much like our own, a beautiful princess and her most loyal knight lived in peace. They were love with each other, but unable to speak their words as they knew that, even if they could, their standings and the princess' own betrothal would keep them apart. But one fateful day, a witch, disguised as a visiting vendor, cursed the princess into a slumber within her own soul, and the only way for her to awaken was with the drink of a moonlily and the true kiss of the one she held most dear. The knight, believing that the princess' betrothed is the one held dear, goes on the journey to find the mythical moonlily, so as to bring it back to the prince so he may go and rescue the princess. However, it isn't the prince that the princess holds most dear, but the knight himself. Throughout the story, they both realize that, no matter what the world may believe, they must be true to their own hearts."

Noelle was intrigued; while she didn't usually read romances, this seemed to connect with her in interest. Granted, it had to be a recommendation based on her own current situation, and obviously the old woman was trying to use her emotions as a way to gain a sale, yet that didn't seem to really bother the silver-haired girl. She opened up the cover of the book, going past the title page and to the opening prologue.

"The truth to your heart relies within. Listen to the song of your heart's memories, sleep within your soul and await your knight to bring you home," Noelle read aloud softly, unaware of the vendor's expecting gaze.

Suddenly the Magic Knight felt a burning feeling throughout her body. She screamed, dropping the book onto the ground, grasping at her arms as the sensation began to overtake her stronger. Her eyes shut tight, the last sight she could see was a blurred image of the old woman just sitting and watching her agony, unable to stand whatever it was that was consuming her.

Asta turned quickly at the sound of the scream, realizing it instantly as Noelle's, his eyes widening as he saw her enveloped in a bright, orange glow. "Noelle!" he screamed, running towards her.

As he approached her, the glow dissipated and Noelle began to fall backwards, Asta quickly catching her in his arms, her form gone limp. "Noelle!? Noelle, what's wrong!? Wake up! Noelle...Noelle!" Asta screamed, shaking the girl but nothing he was doing was causing her to react.

"Ah, the knight arrives... She can't hear you, young man. She is now within her own soul, unable to awaken until the spell is remedied," the old woman spoke, forcing Asta to turn his attention towards her.

"What the hell have you done to Noelle!?"

"I have done nothing to her, child; she read aloud the spell in the book, and now she slumbers."

"What the hell are you on, old hag!?" Magna screamed, now by their sides, a fireball forming in his hand, "You better undo this spell on her right now or else we'll make you do it!"

"You wish to undo the spell; read within the text the book near her feet, for its words will tell you everything. I wish you well, young knight," she replied, her eyes solely on Asta yet her lips never dropped the smile.

Before either Magna or Asta could do anything, she disappeared in a plume of magic, leaving behind the other tomes and the folks surrounding the scene whispering in stunned phrases. The fire wizard growled, his magic burning out, turning his attention towards the book and picking it up.

Asta looked down at Noelle, worried and scared about what had happened to her. He didn't know what kind of spell she was placed under, nor what the witch meant by her words of slumber and the book having the answers, but he did know that come Hell or high water he'd do whatever it takes to bring her back. Seeing her expression, that painful expression, watching as she collapsed and hearing her scream out in such a loud, terrible way... it all hurt him, and right now he'd give nearly anything for her to open her eyes and look at him, even potentially hit him for holding onto her "so casually" as she would put it. His hands began to shake, his teeth gritting, as he wrapped his arm underneath her legs, lifting her up and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Noelle..."

"Rasta, let's find Finral and get her to the infirmary in the capital; surely someone there can help her."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Noelle groaned, her eyes slowly opening to see a ceiling above her. She slowly looked around as her vision cleared, the sights of the room coming into view.

"I'm... back home?" she questioned groggily, recognizing that it was her bedroom back at headquarters, "Did I pass out or something? Did Asta or someone bring me home?"

She shook her head, trying to erase the remnants of sleep from her brain. She tried to remember what happened last... she was at the Black Market, looking at books... there was an old lady there talking to her... then she felt pain and finally nothingness. "Ugh... must have been something with that woman. Probably a pickpocket that used a spell so she could steal my purse," she grumbled, her hands going to where she would keep her coins, finding that it was still there.

"That's... weird," she remarked, getting up from the bed, "Maybe one of the guys can tell me what happened. I'm sure they're all downstairs."

She went towards the door, her fingers wrapping around the knob and giving it a pull, only for it to not budge. Brows went up in confusion as she yanked again, the door not budging at all. "What the hell is going on? Hey, anyone out there, if you did a prank to my door, you'll seriously regret it once I get out of here!" she screamed, thinking that there was likely someone waiting outside the door snickering.

However, there was nothing but silence, and Noelle began to freak out. "Is there anyone out there? Seriously, what the hell is going on?" she questioned, continuing to pull at the door but nothing made it open. In frustration, she flung her arms up in the air and went towards her window. She threw open the curtains and gasped. "What is this place!?" she screamed, noticing nothing but black and glowing bubbles outside of the glass.

She stepped back from it, her heart racing as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "This isn't my room, is it? It's not even headquarters! Where am I!?" she exclaimed, her body beginning to quiver.

"You're within your own mind, my dear. More specifically, your own soul."

"Th-that voice! You're that old lady running the book booth!"

Violet eyes scanned the room, but saw no one. "Where are you? What did you do? Where am I?" Noelle demanded, her hands in defensive positions over her Grimoire and wand.

"There's no point in using your magic, as it won't work within this space. This is your own body; it won't allow you to harm yourself."

She growled at that, relaxing her position. The voice continued, "The inscription you read was a spell that brought you here, the book its portal and key. The story I told you... It's more than a story; it's an ancient magic from hundreds of years ago. Based in truth and reality, passed down from the witch that started the tale."

"So you tricked me into reading a cursed book?" Noelle asked, her voice quivering along with her body as she realized she had fallen into a trap.

"I could sense the heaviness on your heart about your feelings for that young man. Asta, was it? Much as the princess and knight of the story yearned for the heart of the other, I sense it's the same for both you and your knight. This is why I had you pick up the book. For it will be the guide."

"But it's not your place! Whatever happens between Asta and I is our own business!" the water mage yelled, softening as she continued, "Besides... it's unlikely he feels the same way. He says his heart belongs to someone else, and I don't think anything that happens will make him change his mind."

"My dear, you seem as though you are certain, but perhaps you are wrong? Tell me, child, do you feel as though he would follow the book's words? Do you feel as though he will come for you, or abandon you to the recesses of your soul?" the witchy voice questioned.

"Of course he'll come for me! He'll never abandon a comrade! But... you say that the spell requires the true kiss of the one held dearest. I may care about him, but if he doesn't care about me in that way, then what would be the point?" Noelle mumbled, her hands clenched into fists as she tried to settle down.

"There is more than just that, child... read the tome. Understand... wait. You shall see soon enough," was the reply, followed by silence.

Noelle sighed shakily, trying to hold back her defeated tears, crawling back onto her bed. She took noticed of the book on her night stand, although this version was clean and easy to read, with embellishments of gold curls ingrained into its cover. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she grabbed the book, leaned back onto the headboard, and opened it up.

"Chapter 1..."

* * *

"The spell can't be broken? Seriously?"

Magna nodded, "There's something with this magic where only the cure listed in the book actually can break her from it. They tried to figure out and break her out of it, but something was there blocking them from being able to do anything."

He motioned over to Asta, sitting next to Noelle with an angry yet worried expression, his legs shaking in fast succession as he struggled to keep himself grounded to his chair. "Took all I could to make sure that idiot didn't punch anyone, though," the fire mage explained, "Anyway, they analyzed the book, told us what we needed to do, and told us to take Noelle back here because there wasn't anything they could do."

"It's crap! How the hell could some of the best mages in the Clover Kingdom not be able to do anything?!" Asta screamed, standing up and knocking over his chair, seething for a few moments before growling and calming down, picking up the chair and sitting back down again.

"Basically, what we need is a flower called a moonlily. Apparently it's something that only appears on full moon nights, and under very specific circumstances," Finral continued, "Once that's obtained, it needs to ground into a liquid that needs to be drank by both Noelle and the one she holds most dear... whatever that means. And then they have to share a true kiss."

"The one she holds most dear? What does that even mean?" Vanessa questioned, bringing a hand to her chin in thought, "Like... a family member? Like her cousin, Mimosa?"

"Or maybe a boyfriend! Does Noelle have someone she likes?" Charmy remarked, "Maybe we could find them!"

"I never seen Noelle with anyone else but us here," Finral added, "So if she has a secret lover somewhere, my only guess that they'd be in the capital."

"No, he's not. He's been right here this whole time," Magna replied.

Everyone went silent as they stared at him shockingly. "Wait, one of us? Who?" Vanessa asked, blinking as she looked around.

"That's easy. It's Rasta," came the simple reply, followed by a point over towards the ash-blonde swordsman.

"W-wait, what!?" Asta yelled, "No way! We're just friends and comrades! There's no way-"

"Look, I was going to keep it secret, but I saw you two. You two nearly kissed a few weeks back, when you were dancing at the beach. I also overheard both of you during that night with the storm; it's obvious that Ellie feels something for you, and you have something for her too."

"EEEHHH!?" came the unanimous scream from the rest of the Black Bulls, "THEY ALMOST KISSED!?"

"Y-you guys don't understand! It was just in the moment! It's not like we were really going to kiss! I mean, w-why would we? Besides I'm devoted to Sister Lily! What feelings I have for Noelle doesn't matter!"

"Rasta, don't be stupid! You even admitted you have feelings for her; no point in acting like you don't because now you're on the spot! You may be the only one that can save Noelle from this curse, so are you really going to back down from this just because you're feeling flustered!?"

Asta stilled himself, quiet in the face of Magna's words. He was right; the only reason Asta was acting like this was because he was embarrassed. Ever since he joined the Black Bulls, there was two things consistent with him: that he would one day become the Wizard King, and that he would one day marry his beloved Sister Lily. But now that his feelings were waning for the woman previously of his dreams for the feisty and amazing Noelle, now that was changing and he hated now that it was out in the open. He knew that now everyone would get on both of their cases over a potential relationship; hell, even as he stood now, little whispers from Luck and Charmy about an incident months ago, when Noelle made a sudden outburst about Asta being able to marry her before he could marry Sister Lily, filled the air as the realization also hit everyone else.

He looked down at Noelle, at her sleeping face. He thought back on the moments from those weeks ago... of holding her hand, of listening to her laugh, of her expressive eyes, of the moments dancing together, of their lips nearly touching. Moments so intimate that someone would be hard-pressed to say that they were coming from people that were "just friends". He gritted his teeth again, his hands forming into fists, then closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again, his expression turned stern and determined.

"Okay. Whatever I need to do, I'll do it. I'll save Noelle, no matter what!"

"Spoken like a true knight," Magna commented with a playful smirk on his face, "Alright! Well, then let's figure out this thing with the flower. A moonlily, huh? Does anyone have any idea what those even are? Like is it a regular lily, a flower that's in a moon shape, something that grows at night, what?"

As the group began to discuss the logistics of the flower and potential places where it could grow, Asta turned back towards Noelle, grabbing her hand and wrapping it up within his own. "I'll get you back to normal, Noelle. I promise," he said softly to her, squeezing the appendage tightly.

He leaned over slightly, one hand moving to brush back a few wisps of hair from her face, recalling how he had done this before. Except this time there was no smiles, no cringes, no expressions whatsoever... it was nothing but silence. He found himself wishing again for her to wake up, to yell at him, to call him stupid or dumb, _anything_ that was her normal self, knowing full well he'd ignore all of that flustering just to hold her and tell her how relieved he was that she was awake and alive.

 _'Noelle, I get it even more now. Why you acted the way you did that day when I almost drowned. The fear, the worry, the reason why you cried so hard... I get it. This has to be the same hell you went through.'_

"Hey, Rasta, do you have any clues?"

"Huh?" Asta quickly snapped up, blushing as he was caught in his moment, "Oh, on what a moonlily is? Uh..."

He crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, groaning as he tried to think of anything. Suddenly, as if he had an epiphany, his eyes widened and his expression brightened in realization.

"I don't know if it'll be the right thing, but I remember that back in Hage, we grew a whole variety of flowers, and there were a couple of them that were varieties of a lily. Maybe that's where we can start?"

"Sounds like a plan! Finral, can you take us to Hage?"

"I've never been there, so no I can't," the spatial user replied, "But I can take you to Kikka. From there, can you lead the way then, Asta?"

"Of course! When Yuno and I went to take our exams, we had to walk from Hage to Kikka and I'm sure I can get us back. If we use Crazy Cyclone, we'd be able to get there much quicker too. Maybe we might have time to search before it gets too dark. And we can ask Sister Lily and the others at the church for help too."

"Yes! Alright, let's get going!" Magna replied hyperly.

"We'll keep a watch over Noelle," Vanessa stated, trying to reassure Asta, Charmy nodding along with her.

"Thank you," the anti-magic used replied, grabbing the novel and sliding it into a small bag before slinging it over his shoulders, "Let's go!"

With that, Finral opened up a portal leading straight to Kikka, and the two partnered Black Bulls made their way through. Once through the portal, Magna brought out his Grimoire, bringing forth Crazy Cyclone. The two mounted it, and with Asta's direction, they took off towards Hage as fast as the broom could potentially take them.

* * *

As they approached the village, dark storm clouds began to form. The winds began to pick up, rain started to fall, and rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning crackled the sky. Conditions quickly changed, and with each passing minute, the aspects of flying began to grow more and more dangerous.

"Rasta, we need to land! If we keep in the air, we're running the risk of getting hit by lightning!" Magna cautioned, fighting to keep them steady in the gusts.

"Just a few more minutes, Magna! Look, over there! You can see the steeple! That's the church!" Asta replied, pointing off towards the faint outline of a building over the trees.

The fire mage growled in frustration, but kept on the path; if they were so close, then maybe they could make it. He continued to struggle keeping straight, nearly running into the high tops of several trees, but they finally reached Hage and the church, settling down a few feet from the entrance. As Magna put his broom away, Asta ran up quickly towards the doors, pounding heavily on them.

"Hey, Old Man, Sister Lily! Open up! It's me, Asta!"

There wasn't a response, not one easily heard at least, but within seconds, the doors began to open, with a shocked Father Orsi and Sister Lily on the other side. "Asta! What a surprise!" the good Father stated, "Welcome home, my boy!"

"What are you doing out here in such a storm!? Quickly, come inside!" Sister Lily quickly scolded, ushering the swordsman inside before she realized Magna's presence, "Oh, hello! Please, come inside as well! You both are soaked! Come, we have a fire going already."

"Sorry for the sudden visit," Magna stated, "We're actually here on a mission. But I hope we're able to rest here until the storm passes."

"Of course! Our doors are always opened to anyone in need, whether for grace or shelter. A mission, you say?" Father Orsi replied as they all turned down a hallway towards the living quarters of the church, questioning the idea of a mission, "Is there something wrong? It's very surprising to have Magic Knights out here in Hage."

"Children, Asta is home!" Sister Lily called out, which became echoed by the stomping of many little feet.

Suddenly Asta found himself surrounded by several little kids, and despite himself he started to laugh and act just as excitedly as they were. It had been so many months since he came home and saw his family, and while he wrote to them every chance he had, it was nothing compared to actually seeing them. As he could, he hugged each and every one of them, then allowed himself to be pulled inside further, towards the main room where a roaring fire was already going in the fireplace.

As everyone settled down around the fire, Sister Lily moved to make up a couple of cups of teas to warm up their guests. She handed to the boys with them sharing their gratefulness, before she moved and grabbed two more for herself and Orsi. "So a mission is what brought you out here?" she asked, repeating the topic from a few moments ago.

"Yeah. Remember years ago, when we had all of those flowers bloom and we got to see them for the first time, and you told us some of the species of the flowers," Asta replied, "Remember how you told us about some of them being lilies?"

"Hmm... I kinda remember that, yes. In fact, some just recently bloomed and I brought some bouquets in to liven the dining hall and the nave," the good Sister responded, tapping her chin, "Why do you ask?"

"Are any of them moonlilies, by chance?"

"I'm afraid not. They don't quite grow here because we don't have the right heat conditions, and besides, I'd never want to bring them into the church just in case."

"Why's that?"

"They're very poisonous. Just breathing them in can be hazardous to your body, let alone if they'd become ingested. I'd never want to bring a flower like that into the church and risk harm to the children," the nun said matter-of-factually, "I had read about them in one of the horticulture novels dropped off here after we started to see more unique blooms around the church."

"Poisonous!? Then why the hell does that witch want her to drink it!?" Asta screamed, standing up and dropping the cup to the ground, starling everyone in the room at the sharp outburst.

"Rasta, calm down!" Magna demanded, grabbing at Asta's arm and pulling him back down, although he quickly lost his grip.

"How can I calm down now!? We just found out that the so-called "cure" for Noelle is a poisonous plant!" Asta screamed, disregarding the shudders from the children watching him and the shocked expressions from their guardians.

"We don't even know if maybe that's it or not! So instead of blowing your lid, sit down and calm down!" the fire mage screamed back, glaring at the junior member with twitching brows.

Gritting his teeth, Asta pulled back from Magna and stomped out of the room, going down the halls away from everyone. "Asta!" Sister Lily called out, trying to make him stop, but to no avail.

Pardoning herself from the room, she stood up and followed after him. Magna sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry for that. We have a situation right now where one of our members is underneath a spell that even the mages in the kingdom can't even break her out of."

"Oh no, that sounds terrible! And part of this cure involves a moonlily?" the Father spoke, his voice concerned for the mage in danger.

Magna nodded, "Yeah. She came across a book at the market in Kikka, and something about it send her into a coma. Analyzing the book, the spell to break it is the drink of a moonlily and the kiss of the one held dearest. We have the second part figured out, but not the moonlily. We had no clue that it was a poisonous plant."

"Huh... Perhaps there's something more to it then? After the storms pass, I can lead you to the Grimoire Tower. The wizard there, Drouot, maybe able to help you find answers."

"Thank you. Well, guess I should go and tell that idiot so he'd calm down."

"No, let Sister Lily handle it. I've raised that boy nearly all his life, and I've learned that when he is that angry that he's willing to lash out in front of the children like that, there's very little that can make him relax. Out of anyone that can, she'd be able to coax him back down."

Father Orsi then stood up, grabbing both his own and Magna's cups, "For now, how about some tea? Perhaps you can tell us some stories about the Black Bulls and your missions? I'm sure the children would love to hear them."

Suddenly the children that were quiet due to Asta's outburst were all clamoring for Magna's attention, wanting to hear the stories they often heard of in Asta's letters straight from the mouth of a Black Bull themselves. The young man grinned, "Well, alright! Let me tell you about a mission we had just recently..."

* * *

"Asta! Where did you go?"

Sister Lily wandered down the halls of the church, going to anywhere she could figure that Asta would hide. She sighed; while Asta was a very outgoing and passionate young man, there were a few times she could recall when he'd get so angry and so frustrated he'd run off to where no one could find him for hours. At least not until Yuno would go out and bring him back home... But while the rain was slowing down and the storms were passing, she didn't think he'd be rushing out into the weather just like that. Not this time.

She entered into the nave, scanning the room to see if perhaps he had came inside to hide amongst the pews. Her eyes eventually rested on him, sitting on the edge of a pew, holding one of the lilies in his hand and staring at it with a look of defeat and frustration.

"Asta," she called out softly, walking calmly over to him and sitting down beside him.

"I don't get it. If the book is saying that the spell needs a moonlily to work, but they're poisonous, then how can we save her?" he muttered, not looking at the Sister or acknowledging her presence there.

"What is going on, Asta?" the nun asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Magic Knight sighed, tossing his head back, staring up at the roof and through the windows, the rain stopped and the clouds moving to reveal tiny patches of night sky. "Earlier today, one of our squad got caught up in a dangerous spell. She's now in a coma-like sleep and the only way to save her is by following the spell in the book that cursed her. Everyone is counting on me to be able to save her because I'm basically the only one that can, but if one of the ingredients can actually kill her, then how the hell do we save her?" he rambled, his voice increasingly becoming more angry yet also cracking.

Sister Lily perked a thin brow. "What do you mean you're the only one that can save her?" she asked, trying to understand.

At first, Asta didn't reply, looking back down at the flower in his hand. His eyes closed slightly, his mind remembering something that Noelle had said to him long ago... a riddle he didn't understand back then, but now...

"What is something that I have for you that I didn't have for her?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Noelle – the one that's cursed – she asked me that a long time ago. She made an outburst about how I could marry her before I could marry you, and got so flustered by it she ran away. A few of us went after her only to find that she was in trouble... We rescued her and on our way back home, she told me what she meant, and eventually she asked me that. I didn't get it back then, but recently... Recently I think I'm starting to learn the answer."

He turned his head and stared directly at the woman he had spent years pining over. "What I feel for you is love, right?" he asked, "But it's a different kind of love, I think. Is there really such a thing as different types of love though? I don't even know... I just know that these feelings I've been dealing with when it comes to Noelle are so strong, so strange, so confusing, and I don't get why."

"Oh, Asta..." she stated wistfully, the small whispers of a smile playing her lips, "I wonder when you may realize these things."

She laughed slightly, much to Asta's confusing chagrin. "Yes, there's different types of love. There's love for things such as your favorite food or your favorite clothes, a simple and most generic form that we all experience frequently. Then there's the love you have for your family, that sense of kindred you have with Yuno, with the children, with your fellow knights," she explained sincerely, "But then there's also that special love that you can have for one person. That person makes such an impact on your life that you can't imagine being without them for a single moment, the one that makes your heart race every time you're near them, that you want to hold and care for and protect. That love is such a deep devotion to that person, and it's something that many people want to experience, but there are many that just haven't."

Sister Lily rested a hand on his clasped ones, her eyes soft, "That love, for me, was being able to take up the cloth, being able to raise such fine young men and ladies, just like you, Asta. I found devotion in God, and have been so blessed that I've been able to pass on His guidance, grace, and care for the children that have no parents to cling to and love. I would never trade that devotion and passion I have for anything else in the world. But what about you? Do you understand better now?"

Asta's mouth fell slightly agape as she finished her explanation, then he looked back down at the flower, thinking about what she said... Flashes of Noelle came into his mind. Of her expression after she was assaulted and how she cried in relief of seeing him. Of her on his back, holding onto him as they talked and walked back home... The pained look on her face when he woke up on the beach, or the tears in her eyes as she snapped at him on the steeple... The feel of her lips upon his own as she bathed in the most beautiful light... The way he held her hand and how she smiled at him in the darkness... How they talked and danced under the moonlight and nearly kissed once again... And how during each and every one of those moments how he wanted to wipe those tears away, how he wanted to continue to hold her hand, how he wanted to stay by her side and hold her close to him again...

He wanted to be with her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to see her smile every day, wanted to hear her voice and hold her and even kiss her again... he almost couldn't believe it, yet at the same time it made so much sense...

 _'I love Noelle.'_

As quickly as he thought of those words did he feel the sense of relief come over him. All of the confusion, frustration, and annoyance started to fade away, and in their place was happiness, relief, and the urge to see her again and actually tell her how he feels. He chuckled for a moment, then laughed as small tears began to form in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks as he continued to relax. The guardian blinked, a little bit confused as his sudden outbursts, watching as he stood up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Through the skylight peaks of moonlight shined down into the church, illuminating him as he turned towards Sister Lily with shimmering eyes and his usual toothy grin.

"I understand now. I understand perfectly," he stated, "Sister Lily, I love you. Thank you."

Once again she blinked, then laughed as she also stood up. "I love you too, Asta," she replied, "Now make sure as soon as she wakes up, you tell Noelle that too."

"I will for sure, that's a promise!"

They stepped forward towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other in a comfortable hug. For a few moments they stood there, content that everything was alright, before moving back from each other.

As they moved back, Asta's gaze turned back towards the lily, shocked that suddenly it had a faint, silver glow around the petals. "Huh!? This wasn't glowing a moment ago, so why...?" he questioned.

Sister Lily was also surprised, "Oh my! How strange... It's almost like it's glowing in response to the moonlight."

The swordsman blinked, then grinned wide again as he sat down, moving the sling bag from his shoulders and digging out the book. "Go get Magna for me; I think I figured out the mystery with the moonlily!"

* * *

"... The realization of his quest coming to fruition, the knight quickly ran back towards his steed, mounting him and turning back towards the castle, the delicate flower held protectively in his hand, his determination spurring on his speed and diligence."

Noelle sighed as she closed the book, having read enough for the moment and wanting to take a break. Well, at least as much of a break as one could trapped within their own mind. She brought up her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.

"So..." she said with a sigh, "To gain the flower, the knight had to go on a self-discovery journey, realizing the truth of his heart. So basically he had to realize his love for the princess to even find the cure. Is that what you meant by there's more to understand?"

There was no response at first. Again, she sighed, "I don't think you realize how dense Asta is. Even if you threw the answer in his face, he'd still not pick up on it. I've learned that from experience. I'm sure if I ever said "I love you" to his face, he'd laugh and say that he loved me too while treating me like a kid. I don't even think he knows what it means to love someone in that sense."

"Oh? Is that what you believe, child?"

"Not really what I believe, but it's what I know."

The voice laughed, "I don't think you truly understand the truth of the knight's journey. But you shall see, young one."

There was nothing more with the voice after that. Noelle groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes for a few moments. "I'll see, huh? Life isn't like a fairy tale, don't you understand that?" she mumbled, opening her eyes again and stretching back out of her legs before she reached for the book again.

She opened back to where she had stopped previously, "Alright... Let's see who is really going to be right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So... what next?"

Asta and Magna were back at the Black Bulls headquarters, a vial of light green liquid in hand. After learning the mystery of the moonlily, the two had brought it to Kikka, where Finral had been waiting for them to return, moving quickly towards the apothecary to have the cure manufactured, then made haste back for home where now they all gathered around Noelle. Vanessa shifted through the chapters of the book, trying to find out what was the next step that they needed to do.

"Well... from what I can gather, what Asta needs to do is take a drink from the vial, then make Noelle drink it as well. There seems to be a spell right here too... Ooo, and you need to say it in a romantic tone!" the witchy Black Bully stated, cracking a smile at the idea and at Asta's obviously flustered reaction, "Then you kiss her and after that she should wake up. At least that's how it's written."

"What happens after that?"

"Hmm... seems to be your general "happy ever after" ending... At least once you get past all of these blank pages? That's odd... were these pages blank before?"

Magna blinked, "Uh, no. Unless the wizards that analyzed the book decided not to tell us they were blank to start with. Great, so we're going in blind on this."

"Maybe it'll be filled out once the magic spell is spoken? You know, like how when we gain a new spell it's entered into our Grimoire?" Charmy asked, "So maybe it'll appear after they kiss!"

"You guys are making it sound like I'm a prince in a play or something," Asta groaned, rubbing his head while trying to fight back the continual blush on his face.

"Well, you kinda are. We're all watching to see if you can wake up the sleeping beauty," Finral remarked, "So you're up. Do what you can."

He groaned again, then sighed as he moved to kneel down by Noelle's side. He grabbed the book from Vanessa and setting it up against Noelle's legs, with her and others moving back from them. For a few moments, he was still over here, watching her serene expression as she continued to slumber. His heart raced, and every bit of his mind was wishing and praying for this spell to work so that way when he pulled back from her, her violet eyes would open up and that he'd hear her voice again. Although he also knew that likely he'd be met with screaming and water... He released a breath he didn't know he was holding; honestly, he'd welcomed it because those nervous attacks were part of who she was and any sign of her being normal would be the best thing out of this entire situation.

He popped off the cork from the vial, tilting his head back slightly as he took a small sip of the liquid inside. Gently, he raised Noelle's head, parting her lips enough to allow for her to accept the liquid, placing the vial against her lips and tilting it slowly so that the liquid entered her mouth, laying her head back down after he was certain it had gone down her throat. He placed down the empty vial down on the floor and turned towards the book, his eyes gazing over the words he had to say.

Releasing another held breath, Asta leaned over Noelle, one hand resting on her cheek while his other rested upon her hands. Slowly he lowered his head towards her, his lips hovering over hers for a brief moment so that he could speak the invocation:

"Open your eyes, and see unto me. With these lips, I give unto you my heart and my wish to break you from your sleep."

The words spoken, Asta closed his eyes and pressed his lips deeply against her own, and in that moment he felt as though he was falling deep into dark water, his body becoming lifeless as he floated in its stillness. His eyes popped opened, realizing that he was no longer in the headquarters and Noelle was nowhere to be seen. The world around him was black, save for the glow of large, floating bubbles that surrounded him. His feet landed on a glowing dot, stabilizing him enough for him to grab his bearings.

"Wh-what the hell!? What the hell is this place?" he exclaimed, spinning around frantically, "Noelle!? Noelle, where are you!?"

"You're within her soul, young knight. She stays in wait of your arrival."

"That voice... you're that witch, aren't you!? Where are you? Where's Noelle!?"

"She stays here, awaiting you to come and find her. From here, you must follow the path. Listen for her words, keep your feet on the glowing street. The moonlily will light the way, the words will be your key to unlocking the door."

"The moonlily?" he questioned, his words followed by the bright glow of something within his pocket.

Quickly he reached into it, pulling out what looked like the same flower that made the drink. It was still surrounded in the moonlit glow as before, but there was something about it that was stronger than before. It focused its light towards the so-called ground beneath him, lighting a path that went beyond the horizon of his vision and through a path of the strange bubbles.

"Okay, guess that kinda explains the moonlily thing... But her words? What does that even mean?"

There wasn't a reply to that and the swordsman groaned. "Alright, thanks for the help... damn witch," he mumbled, "Well, guess I have no choice. Hold on Noelle; I'm coming!"

As he began to run down the path, those last words echoed towards the room where Noelle sat, and the whisper of them coming in made her gasp. "Asta!? Asta, are you here?! Where are you? Asta!" she screamed, dropping the book harshly onto the floor and standing up fast from the bed.

She ran towards the door, grasping onto the handle and yanking at it again, the door once again not budging. "Damn it! Asta! Asta, I'm here! Asta, Asta!" she continued to yell, tears gathering in her eyes out of relief and happiness that he was here. He came for her... _he came for her._

"Damn it! Where are you, you blasted witch? Asta's here, so why isn't the door unlocking!?" she called out, wanting the disembodied voice to answer.

"He's here, but the journey is not done... He must follow the path towards you, and gather to key to unlocking the door. You must give him the key."

"... Okay, how the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm trapped in here?" she asked deadpanned, unbelieving of what exactly she just heard; granted, this was an unbelievable situation as it was, but really!?

"What was the moment you realized a feeling for Asta?"

"Huh!? Why are you so intrusive on that!? And how does that even answer my question!?"

"What was it?"

Noelle groaned, letting out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ugh... Fine... I guess probably the first moment was the day after we first met. When I lost control of my magic, and he had to come and rescue me," she replied, "I mean, he wasn't the only one I took notice of that day. Magna calling me an idiot was certainly something. But Asta... I thought he was just a lowly insect when I first saw him. But that day... I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually very impressed and awestruck by him."

Asta began to hear the whispers of her voice and stopped in his tracks. "Noelle?" he questioned, looking around, "Noelle!?"

He didn't realize that one of the glowing bubbles had moved towards him until the glow of it began to blind him. He gasped as he shut his eyes, feeling that same feeling of floating heavily for a brief second before it subsided. He opened his eyes to realize he was actually floating this time, hovering over images of the past. "Whoa! What in the world... Wait... This is-" he remarked, taking notice of what exactly was going on.

It was the memory of when they first met, after the battle he had with Noelle after she lost control of her powers. It was a moment frozen in time, of the two of them face to face, her on the ground and him leaned over, their hands clasped together in a firm handshake. "He didn't fear me as a royal, nor did he see me as a lesser for not having control on my magic," Noelle's words echoed through, "He saw me as any other normal person. And I... I saw him as maybe being the first person to ever accept me for who I was."

As the words tapered away, the memory itself began to turn fuzzy, then darker, before finally a popping noise echoed. Asta was stunned, yelping as the bubble popped around him and he fell back down until his feet touched the small bit of the glowing path again. "Wow... That really was Noelle's voice. And that was her memory," he remarked as the moonlily formed the path again.

His eyes settled back on the horizon again. "So that's the key, huh?" he muttered, smirking a bit to himself, "Well, alright! If a trip down memory lane is what we need to do, then I guess let's go through some memories."

As he started to run, he shouted out towards Noelle in hopes she could hear him, "I remember that day too! I thought you were one amazing wizard! Sure, you tried to kill me and could've destroyed headquarters, but that power... I couldn't believe how much magic power you actually had! And every time we've gone out on a mission, when we fought together, you keep becoming more and more amazing to me."

Noelle heard the words and smiled brightly, "Asta..."

"Your feelings... when did they start to grow?" came the voice of the witch, and Noelle glared at the empty space around here.

"Ugh... Well, they grew from there. But I think it was during and after the time of our first huge mission, the one where we were sent to that dungeon and people from the Diamond Kingdom attacked us... I think that's when I really learned that I cared for him in more than a friendship or squadmate way."

Another bubble began to approach Asta and he held a breath and shut his eyes as it reached and consumed him. When he opened his eyes again, he was within the memory of the dungeon. Noelle was on the ground, severely injured and yet despite the cries from her cousin Mimosa to stay still, she tried to sit up and give encouragement to his equally battered self. "When he got really hurt... I thought he was going to die. And that put a huge knot in my chest. I asked myself sometime after that why did I care so much. He was a commoner, an insect... royals like me shouldn't care that much if one of them died," Noelle continued, "But Asta wasn't just that. He wasn't just some commoner. He was a Black Bull. He was strong and powerful, even without magic. And he cared about everyone no matter how much they berated or discounted him. He cared about me. Me, when no one else really cared about me, he did. And that's when I realized it. I realized that I liked him not just as a Black Bull, not just as a potential friend... As someone I wanted to be alongside of as an equal partner, to fight alongside him and spend every victory with. And when he was hurt, I wanted to be able to help him feel better. That's why I barely wanted to leave his side after we got back home, when he was recovering. I wanted to be there in case he needed anything... I wanted to make sure he was alright."

As the memory began to fade along with her words, Asta recalled his own thoughts from that day. "I could say the same thing, you know," he remarked, "There was that brief moment where I thought you were going to die too. You just laid there, lifeless, bleeding... I remember being scared and angry that that bastard hurt you, and I was going to make him pay for what he did to you. But when I knew you were alive, I felt such a strong wave of relief. I was actually really happy that you were alright. Well, so to speak. And when everyone was telling me how you were always checking up on me when I was recovering me, I was really grateful. Even more grateful than I led on. Actually... I said to myself that I was really happy that someone was so worried about me and cared about me so much to stay by my side."

Noelle gasped at that revelation, and she clasped her hands in front of her chest. She continued to smile, the feelings of happiness and elation overflowing in her heart. Knowing full well that her captor was going to tell her to keep speaking, Noelle continued on with her story.

"We rarely ever had a mission where we weren't together. And despite all of my bolstering and flustering, I was really, really happy whenever we were sent out. Because I got to be by his side. I got to fight alongside him, talk with him, got to know him more and more. I shared his happiness, I shared his struggles, I shared his pain. But there were times where that frustrated me, because I got to learn about parts of him that I didn't like... Like his devotion to Sister Lily back in his home village. I didn't want to admit it, but I was really jealous of her because he always had a focus on her, even though I was the one by his side. I told myself to keep it secret though... I didn't want other members of the Black Bulls to find out I had a crush on him, and I definitely didn't want it getting out that I was falling for a commoner and have that reach my family. So I hid it behind my attitude and tried to force distance between us, even when I was practically clinging to him."

Another bubble came out behind Asta. "But one day I just couldn't hold it back. I snapped and hit him, and blurted out those words I kept holding back," she continued as the bubble consumed the swordsman, transporting him to the day that really started everything... the day when she yelled at him that he would be able to marry her before he'd be able to marry Sister Lily.

"Man... I really have a dumb face, huh?" Asta commented as he looked at their past selves, in particular at the blank stare he had when he was staring at the obviously flustered Noelle.

"I still don't even know why I acted like that! Even if you call it jealousy, I still don't think it excused what I did. But looking back now... I don't regret it. I'm even glad I said it, because I needed to let it out, even a bit. The look on his face though... the looks and words from everyone else... I hated feeling so embarrassed like that, and it was all my fault for that. That's why I ended up running away, thinking I screwed up so badly that they were all going to cast me out. But when Asta came for me... when he rescued me... when I had the chance to talk to him, just the two of us..."

Asta felt the world around him shake as the imagery changed, the image turning to that of that afternoon after the fighting was done, with him carrying the water mage on his back. He could see clearly the charming, blushing features on Noelle's face, something he couldn't see himself before. "Wow..." he muttered wistfully; what is it about the sunset or firelight that makes her glow so much?

"What is something you have for Sister Lily that you don't have for me that makes you want to marry her?" came the echo of Noelle's voice from that day, every bit as tired and strained as it was.

"That was the question you asked him... the riddle," the witch rang out, both souls able to hear her creaky voice, "And the answer is?"

And while neither could hear each other, they both clenched their fists and closed their eyes, lowering their heads as they whispered the word: "Love."

The memory faded and once again, Asta found himself on the glowing path. This time, however, it began to form into stairs, leading upwards towards the heavens. His brows furrow and mind determined, he ran up the stairs as fast he could, realizing that he had to be getting closer and closer to wherever Noelle was.

She continued to talk and tell her tale of her feelings, while Asta saw through the bubbles the visions of their memories. Of small moments of them eating together back at headquarters or riding on the back of Magna's broom heading for a village to take care of a minor request... of the moment when he nearly drowned and how she revived him – seeing for the first time exactly what had happened that day – and of their moment together on the steeple when she screamed and hit him for being careless... of their first kiss, and of the nights participating in the festival where they danced and nearly kissed again...

The entire time Asta thought about that too, and how he felt. He thought about what Sister Lily had told him, and what he had realized himself. His heart raced as he continued his run, the steps seemingly never ending, and he started to grow more and more frustrated. He yelled as he ran faster, letting out that frustration, while Noelle began to cry again hearing his scream, calling out to him as she continued to yank on the door handle.

"What is it that you wish for, Noelle? What is it that you wish for with these feelings of yours?" the old lady asked.

"I want to be Asta, obviously! I want to be by his side, no matter what the circumstances are. I want to be able to be part of his world, part of his growth, and I want him to be part of mine. I want to see him become the Wizard King, because I know he can do it, and I want him to look at me and see me as something precious to him like he looks at Sister Lily. I want to one day stand beside him and be there when he declares to the world that he's the Wizard King and I want to be his queen! No matter how impossible they are right now or maybe they'll always be impossible, that's what I want and I wish and hope and dream that it'll happen... That's what I want, okay you damn witch!?"

As she screamed, the tears flowed hard down her cheeks, hitting the floor, her hands still white-knuckle on the door handle, but she had stopped pulling on it. The stairs began to disappear under Asta's feet, and he yelled as he fell, falling into a large, sky blue glowing bubble. He floated into the imagery, seeing the image of the dream she had described.

"Huh!?" he questioned, watching as it slowly played out before him... of an older version of himself wearing the same robes worn by the Wizard King, with older versions of all of his friends gathered around him, watching as he stood forward, declaring himself the Wizard King.

His eyes turned to the left of himself, at the older version of Noelle herself, standing there watch him with a wide smile and tears in her eyes. "Noelle..." he whispered, "So this is what you're dreaming of?"

The dream version of himself turned around towards his friends, and Asta watched as he embraced many of them... Yuno, Yami, Magna, Klaus... He even saw Sister Lily, although the face was obscured in shadows, likely due to Noelle's lack of knowledge of how the woman may even look like. The scene actually made the swordsman very happy; Noelle really believed in his dream so much that she could envision what it would be like.

Then he stopped in front of Noelle. While the words weren't audible, Asta could see their lips move. His dream self reached for the dream hands of Noelle, grasping them within his own, and he watched as Noelle's happy face turned into one of shock and surprise as he knelt down on one knee, pulling out something from beneath his robes and presenting it to her. "Wow, she even dreams of a marriage proposal," he commented sheepishly, his cheeks heating up at the prospect of the entire thing, but yet he couldn't resist the smile on his face seeing dream Noelle happily accept the proposal, the two of them embracing and kissing as the rest of the audience cheered on in delight.

As the dream faded away, instead of leaving Asta in a state of stop-and-go waiting for the glowing path to work again, this time it revealed a door. He blinked, a little surprised at the change of events, but he took in a deep breath as he walked towards the door. "Noelle," he called out, reaching out and pushing on the door, but it didn't budge, "Noelle, are you here?"

"Asta! Yes, I'm here!" she cried out, pulling on the door again, "Asta!"

"You need to give him the key," spoke the witch.

"And I said before, how the hell can I do that when I'm trapped in here!?"

"You must speak it... speak the key."

Noelle groaned, but she realized now what it was. She moved back from the door, her hands clasped in front of her again. She shut her eyes, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "Asta...," she said as clearly as she could, "I don't know what you feel for me, if you feel anything at all... But... But... Asta, I love you!"

Asta could hear the words clear as day, and they made his heart race, his eyes widen, his body quiver... Yet his mind was actually very happy to hear them, his state almost jovial and excited at the prospect of hearing those words at last. "Noelle," he replied, pushing on the door again.

With that touch, the door turned into dust. On the other side, Noelle flinched as she felt the rush of the dust flow past her, opening her eyes slowly as the sensation passed, gasping as she saw Asta standing before her.

"A-asta..." she murmured, shaking as she reached out for him, her fingertips brushing against his chest and realizing that he was really there, "You're-"

She let out a small noise as Asta grabbed tightly to her wrist and pulled her off her balance, causing her to crash into him. Before she could steady herself, his arms wrapped tightly around her frame, keeping her still. "You idiot!" he shouted, "Don't go scaring me like that again. Geez, you call me a moron and stupid and that I'm careless, but you're just as dumb, you know that?"

While she wanted to yell at him for calling her stupid, she knew she couldn't... she knew exactly where this was coming from. It was almost like payback from the time before. Instead she grasped tightly to his clothes, burying her face into his chest and mumbling out "I'm sorry"s in between her sobs. She didn't remark on it, but she could feel drops of wetness on her head, signaling that maybe Asta was crying as well... it could've been sweat, she noted, but she wanted to believe that maybe it was tears... that he was also happy that he had found her.

After a few moments, the tears had slowed down and Noelle leaned back enough to wipe her face with her sleeve. She blinked the rest of them away, and suddenly the realization hit her... The door had opened, meaning she had given Asta the key to opening it... and the last thing she said was that... she...

"Eep!" she exclaimed, moving to try and escape his arms, but she couldn't fully escape his grasp, his hands holding onto her arms.

Her head snapped up, her mouth moved as she spoke nonsensical noises, her face as bright as a cherry. Asta blinked several times, watching as she tried to form a complete sentence.

"Wh-what I said... I mean, I meant it, b-but I'm not trying to- Wh-what I mean is that I do love you, but I-I don't want you to be put on the spot- I-I mean, I don't want you to just answer and tell me that y-you love me back because you feel like you're forced! Oh my god, you probably saw my dreams! O-oh no! Asta, I'm-"

As she rambled on, Asta couldn't help but laugh out loudly, much to Noelle's chagrin. As she tried to compose herself and wanted to snap at him for yelling at her, he rested a hand on her cheek and laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Noelle."

"... Wh-what?"

"For awhile now, I've started to feel something for you that I didn't get. Like... I knew I cared about you, because you're my friend and my teammate, but these feelings... these feelings I had when we were alone, they were something more than just that," he explained, "But I didn't understand them. I couldn't understand why I wanted to hold your hand, to see you smile all the time, to hear your voice all the time and just be with you."

Noelle's mouth fell agape as she heard the words, her heart beating so fast she could feel it wanting to come out of her chest, her breathing picking up slightly as a result. Asta smiled as he continued, "When we had to go and find the moonlily, we ended up going to Hage and I got to talk with Sister Lily. I told her the question that you asked me, about what I had for her but I didn't have for you. I figured out the answer before that point, but her explaining it to me made it more and more clear... the answer is love, right?"

Noelle didn't answer at first, but nodded slightly as she began to look away from his gaze. "Yes... that's the answer," she replied, her voice holding a tone of sadness to it.

"I love Sister Lily. But I learned that there's different forms of love, and what I really felt for Sister Lily is the same as I felt for Yuno or the other kids back at home, or for everyone in the Black Bulls. I love her, but it's different than the love I feel for you. Yeah, I love being able to be with Sister Lily and enjoying her company, but when it comes to you... I want more than just company. I want to be able to dance with you like we did before. I want to spend late nights just talking to you. I want to hold your hand and make you feel happy and safe. And I want to kiss you."

Her gaze moved back up to meet his own, and she saw his eyes holding no signs of lying or trickery. "Asta... you really mean that?" she whispered, licking her lips as she felt them growing dry.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Asta..."

"Geez... you're such a crybaby right now," he joked, noticing the tears forming in her eyes again as he brushed them away with his thumb.

She laughed a bit herself, moving to rest her hand on his own, the two of them smiling and staring each other for a moment. Their eyes slowly began to close, their heads leaned in closer to each other, their lips nearing each other before finally connecting, sealing with the long awaited kiss they both had wanted... they didn't notice the glow around them, and how things began to envelope in light...

When they moved back, they were back at headquarters, Noelle laying out on the couch and Asta hovering over her. Their eyes fluttered open and for a second they stared at each other, their lips formed into satisfied grins. Their onlookers all cheered, happy to see that Noelle was awake and alive, gathering around them, patting shoulders and congratulating Asta on a rescue well done. Granted, it was a bit short-lived before members started to dig into them about the idea of the two Magic Knights starting to date, much to their shared chagrin.

Later on that day, as the jabs dissipated and things returned to normal, the two were eventually left alone, privately sneaking off to go and stand out on the steeple, looking out at the clear night sky. They were quiet, yet it wasn't awkward or nerve-wracking. They stood next to each other, their hands touching each other as they rested on the banister, yet not atop of each other or intertwining. From time to time they glanced at each other, but namely were satisfied with just being next to each other.

Eventually, Noelle broke the silence. "Hey, Asta?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do hope you understand that just because you saw into my thoughts and dreams I don't expect you to act like you need to make them happen. Well, except for you becoming the Wizard King. I do expect that from you."

They both chuckled at that last bit, then Noelle continued, "It's true that I dreamt of all kinds of romantic things with you, but I don't want you to just do them now because it'd make me happy. I'd want you to actually want those things yourself... whether it's with me or not."

Asta sighed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I gotta admit, I was thrown off a lot about what I saw. I mean, I just realized how I felt about you and suddenly I'm seeing myself proposing to you and hearing that you wanted to be my queen. That was rather awkward," he remarked, laughing at Noelle's embarrassed "uwah" noise, "But I guess I'm glad that I saw them too, because it tells me how serious you are with your feelings. And it tells me I need to be just as serious."

They turned to face each other, Asta grabbing both of Noelle's hands within his own. "I have no idea what will happen in the future, but right now, I know I want to experience everything I can with you. I can't say I won't do anything stupid or that I won't risk my life trying to do a mission, but I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe, and after everything is done to make sure you know I'm alright," he continued, "And I hope you'll do the same for me, because you can bet I'll be scared as hell if anything like this happens to you again."

She nodded, smirking slightly. "And I can't guarantee that I won't attempt to drown you when you try something stupid, or that I won't continue to call you "Dumb Asta". But I'll do everything I can to stay and fight along your side, and if you're hurt, I'll be there to take care of your wounds. Well, after I give you the once-for for worrying me so much," she added, receiving a smirk and chuckle in return.

"Sounds like a deal to me," he joked, and they both shared a laugh.

After the moment had passed by, they continued to stare at each other for a moment, Asta bringing up a hand to brush a wisp of loose hair from her face and Noelle resting her hands on his chest. Their eyes once again grew close, their bodies moved in to lean against another, their lips meeting in a soft, chaste, yet meaningful kiss. As they moved back, they laughed again, yet this time with a bit of silly awkwardness to it, turning back around to look back out at the sky, this time hand in hand with Noelle's head resting against Asta's shoulder.

Meanwhile, neither of them noticed Magna was hiding in the shadows of the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he privately smirked at the two budding lovebirds. He originally came up to tell them that they had received a letter from Anya and her family and figured they'd want to read it together, but after watching their little moment together, he just didn't have the heart to break them up.

 _'We'll just read it later. Have fun, you two... I'm really happy for you. It's about damn time.'_

 _ **-end-**_


End file.
